Faux Seduction
by Angry Angelwing
Summary: Trunks abuses Pan, and Pan runs out of their marriage. Does Trunks have to chase her? Or will she come back to him, this time as a different person, a different identity? AU


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT. Is that not completely obvious already? 

Faux Seduction

Chapter 1

Tears and Recklessness

Pan ran wildly, with no apparent long-lasting pace or pattern of breathing. She had run maybe a block from her massive two story mansion; purchased by one of the most wealthy individuals in all of Japan, TrunksVegeta Briefs; Pan's husband. Pan's armed pumped at her sides, and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. This probably wasn't a smart thing to do while youwere running, however Pan didn't want the pressing tears to fall. She refused to cry over him even if he couldn't see.

Pan turned down a path between two large houses instead of continuing down the main street. After a few yards, she came to a stretch of steep stairs. She had never even touched them during the nighttime, and she was afraid to now. It was after eleven now, and the darkness veiled the end of the stairs in black.

Nevertheless, Pan stepped down into the dark pool of black. She continued down the staircase this time her eyes opened wide. She was so afraid of falling, that she barely noticed the rivulets of tears rolling down both of her cheeks. Although, when her feet touched the solid surface of concrete that made up half of the park that Pan was currently standing in, she noticed them.

Once she started, she couldn't stop. She quietly sank into a motionless swing, and submitted to her tears. She sobbed quietly, trying to suppress something, but soon she just had to let it all go. Her vicious sobs racked her chest, and she swallowed most of her tears, leaving a heavy suffocating feeling in her throat.

Pan nearly screamed with her deep anguish, but she didn't want to bring attention to herself. She wasafraid of others' comforting words right now, all but one person's. Ironically, it was the only sibling of the man who had caused her to break down like this. Pan wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Pan shivered a little too; it was getting a little cold, and she was wearing low jeans and a thin halter top. She hadn't thought to grab a jacket on the way out; who would have with all the emotions she had been feeling?

Pan rose from her swing seat, and wiped her eyes again, starting to feel at least a little bit in control of her tear ducts. She forced herself to keep going; it was getting late, and Pan was starting to get paranoid just by seeing the shadows flicker. She really had to get out of this park.

Pan didn't have the heart left to keep running. She took each step of her new challenging staircase slowly. Her feet clad in only socks and house slippers, Pan reflected once again on her urgency to leave. Trunks wouldn't hurt her physically, no he was too smart for that. He would much rather stab her emotional heart with the spear of his words and actions.

Pan's slippers made a snapping sound every time she stepped down. Japanese house slippers in name sounded much more quiet than they really were. Pan finally made it down the stairs, and once they were finished, she flagged down a taxi who promptly put out his cigarette, and pulled over for her. She hopped in and slammed the door shut, making one last futile attempt to wipe away the tears that had streaked across her face.

The taxi driver noticed her sorrow, but said nothing. Something about her appearance bugged him, he felt like he saw her often, but at the moment couldn't quite place who she was. "Do you have a destination Miss?" He questioned politely.

Pan nodded slowly, but couldn't say anything. She was afraid that if she used her voice the avalanche of tears would be provoked once more.

The taxi driver knew that she was sad, but he really didn't know where to take her. She wasn't going to be happy paying him for empty miles either, so he was forced to bother her again. "Er... Can you tell me where your destination is?"

Pan took a deep, shaky breath. She stared out of the tinted taxi window, and saw a teen couple holding hands. They were both smiling, looking jubilant, and seeming to know that they were invincible. Pan remembered when she and Trunks had shared that same radiance. They had been dating, and Trunks would buy her all kinds of jewelry and other extravagant items. He would take her out to fancy restaurants. There, Pan wouldn't recognize anything on the menu. Sometimes, Trunks would just look at her with a loving smile, and order something for her that he knew that she would like. However, more times than that, they would just leave, order take-out chinese, and eat it in his car with the little cheap wooden chopsticks that Pan would be afraid of getting a splinter with. Because of this irrational fear, Trunks would pop the pieces of chicken straight into her mouth. Oh, God, Pan should not be thinking of Trunks when she needed to give the taxi driver an answer.

"um... You know those really big expensive apartments? I-I need to go there." Pan told him, her voice trembling just slightly. She managed not to cry this time, much to her intense relief.

"Sure thing..." hoping to cheer his passenger up a little he attempted a stab at happiness, but he trailed off, unsure of himself.

Pan knew what she was doing. She was making everyone around her sad. It didn't matter to her that there was only one person surrounding her, nor that the person surrounding her was a taxi driver that was only driving her to receive money...

Oh shit, the taxi driver was going to need to be paid! Pan checked her pockets, and realized that for perhaps the first time since she ten, she had absolutely no money on her person. However, Pan didn't panic. Pan decided that she would just make Bra pay it for her; that would be the most stress free and obvious way to go.

The taxi driver pulled up in front of the complex,"Wait here just a minute, and my friend will pay you. I'm really sorry, but I just realized that I don't have any money on me."

"No problem. Although, can you tell me your name before you go?" The taxi driver asked her. Then he mentally cursed himself. His perfectly innocent question was probably contorted in her mind to appear like he was attempting to flirt with her or something.

Pan automatically raised her left hand up to her neck, as if she was going to stroke a nonexistent necklace, when really she was trying to bring attention to the fact that she wore a wedding ring, and was married. Then, Pan recalled that she had thrown her wedding ring at Trunks before running out. "Um... My name is... Pan Briefs." She said timidly, wondering for the first time in years if she should say Briefs or Son as her surname.

"OH! WOW! I knew that I've seen you somewhere before! You're my daughter's hero, or role model, or something along those lines." He exclaimed, surprised at Pan's identity.

"Really?" Pan asked, relieved that he hadn't been flirting with her. She flashed him a delighted smile, momentarily forgetting her marital troubles with her own surprise. "What's her name?"

"Nozomi." The taxi driver smiled, it seemed to please him to talk about his daughter. "Her name means 'hope', and she always likes to say that she hopes to meet you someday, and then she'll laugh for awhile, and smile like crazy."

Pan smiled again, and laughed a little at his comment. "She seems adorable. Well, I'll go get your money. I'll be back in just a second!"

Pan bolted up to her friend's apartment, and quickly returned to the cab with the appropriate amount of money to give the nice man, and also a signed note to his little girl, Nozomi. Little did Pan know of what havoc that small little scrap of paper was going to cause.

* * *

REVIEW! Just go ahead and write one word, it would really be nice, because I can't stand seeing hits pop up and me having no reviews. It is practically killing my friend right now as she watches this happen. SO PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
